Hope in front of me
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: Tommy goes through a heartbreak, to finding he has siblings, to a loving relationship with his best friend. Their journey as they finish high school and passing on the torch. This is slash M/M. Rating M for later chapters. Story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

**No they do not belong to me. But I like creating them in my world. They belong to Saban Brands. This is slash if you don't like turn back now. All mistakes are mine.**

Tommy was working out in the Youth Center with Rocky and Adam, Rocky was spotting Tommy as he was lifting weights. Adam was standing there keeping count of how many reps he was doing. Billy, Tanya and Kat were sitting in the back ground watching as Tommy continued away. They were working on their family tree project.

"So Tanya what have you found out about your family?" Billy asked

"Um just that what my Great Aunt was a famous poet. And that my parents were very adventurous. Even up to the day that they disappeared a year ago." Tanya said

"Aww girl I am so sorry about your parents." Kat said

"It's all good how about you Billy?" Tanya asked

"Um nothing special just that my Great-great- great grandfather was a General in the civil war." Billy said

"Wow that's too cool." Kat said

"How about you what about your family." Billy said

"Well I am part royalty. My Great-Great grandmother was married to the Prime Minister of Australia." Kat said

"Wow. Come on let's take a break and go check on the guys, Tommy looks like he going for the record." Tanya said

"Yeah it use to belong to Bulk till two years ago when Jason beat it by three full reps." Billy said as the three of them got up and headed to the gym area. Everything had been crazy in the past few weeks. With King Mondo was working the ranger's hard, attack after attack not getting much more than a day's rest. They also had a family tree project due. They were all finding out things they didn't know before. It had seemed like he and the rest of the guys was taking their frustrations out in the work outs. It had only gotten worse in the last few weeks. Ernie walked down to the gym area holding a letter.

"Hey Tommy you have a letter." Ernie said

"Give it to Adam." Tommy said as Ernie handed it to Adam and walked away.

"I'll put it in your bag." Adam said

"Na just open it and read it to me." Tommy said as Adam looked around at Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Billy.

"Ok." Adam said as he opened the letter and saw the familiar handwriting of Kim.

"Well Froggy?" Tommy asked as he continued to work on his weight lifting.

"It's from Kim." Adam said

"Oh what does she say?" Billy asked

"Dear Tommy,

Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me ready as I'll ever be for the computation. I work really hard to make sure everything is perfect. You know me when it comes to my routines I have to make them perfect. I hope that you and the guys are doing ok I miss you all." Adam said

"Wow Kimberly is going to do really good." Rocky said

"What else does she say?" Kat asked

"Ok where was I…Tommy this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write… Um tommy maybe you should read this later." Adam said as he handed the letter over to Tommy who stopped his workout. Tommy read over what Adam already read and the continued where he left off.

"No give it here…You have always been my best friend, in some ways you're like a brother, something has happened here that I can't quite explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time, Tommy I have meant someone else. Tommy you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I have found the person I belong with, he's wonderful, kind, and caring you'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart.

I will always care about you Tommy, please forgive me.

Kimberly

The whole gang stood there after Tommy took the letter and listened as he finished reading it out loud. Kat was so shocked that Kim would do this to Tommy she really seemed to care about him. Billy couldn't believe that Kim had sent the letter to the Youth Center and not Tommy's house. Rocky and Adam both were feeling horrible for Tommy wondering just what he was going to do.

"Tommy you ok?" Billy asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. Tommy looked around at his friends and smiled.

"Yeah…um look I have to get going. I'll talk to you later." Tommy said as he left the youth center, Adam stood there lost at what just happened.

"I can't believe that Kim would do that." Rocky said

"You're telling me I have known' her since we were in second grade." Billy said

"It doesn't seem like Kim to do something like that." Kat said

"Form what you all told me she and Tommy were really close." Tanya said

"Yeah so we thought. But right now we need to be there for Tommy he needs us more now than ever." Adam said as they all went back to the table and went back to work on their project.

Park

Tommy walked into the park and walked over to the lake and sat under the cover a trees this was one of the many places that he and Kim would just come and sit. Sitting down he read the letter again not quite believing that she could do this to him. After everything he gave up for her and the sacrifices he's made to make her happy. She had promised that nothing would change between them. All the times he left Jason hanging just to hang out with Kim or the times he left Adam and Rocky to teach classes to be with Kim.

"Boy I guess you were wrong huh." Tommy said to himself it was times like these he really missed his best friend who was in Switzerland. When he and Kim would fight or he had a horrible night mare Jason was always there to talk to. He knew that there were feeling that he kept pushed to the back of his mind. Ones that he was scared to not have but what other people would think. Sitting here in this spot all he could remember was the last kiss that he and Kim shared before she left for Florida.

_Flashback_

_Tommy and Kim walked hand and hand through the park and heading toward the lake. They were going to sit under their favorite spot a group of trees that kept them hidden from most of the park._

_"__Tommy thank you for everything that you did for me. I couldn't have made this decision without your support." Kim said _

_"__Kim it's your dream and you have to follow your heart. No matter what I am behind you." Tommy said as he pulled her close to him and held her tightly._

_"__I love you Handsome." Kim said as she kissed his lips softly._

_"__I love you too beautiful so much." Tommy said as they hugged._

_"__I promise to call you and I'll write." Kim said_

_"__Me too. I am going to miss you Kim so much." Tommy said as the two walked back to her house. He watched as she got into the car and they drove away and he was left alone again. It hurt that he lost his best friend a few years ago so he could go off to Switzerland and now his girlfriend to Florida._

_End Flashback_

Tommy was feeling a bit lost knowing that Kim had hurt him and betrayed him in the worst way. He was certain that he could never forgive her for what she did to him. He was going to have to move on and hope that he could be happy again. All the memories of being with Kim in just about every place in town. Now he need to make new memories without her to help him move on. He took one last over the letter and then he tore it in to the smallest pieces and just let them blow away in the breeze. This was going to be the last thing that he accepted from Kim and when he got home he was going to get rid of everything that had Kim's face on it. Leaving the lake and walking in the direction of his house he had plenty of time to think. He knew that the best way was to work out and take his frustrations out but no right now he wanted to just cry.

"Tommy is that you?" Carol asked

"Yeah mom. It's me where is Dad?" Tommy asked

"Um he's working late and I was beginning to worry when Adam called looking for you." Carol asked

"No I am good I kind of got bad news and well I walked away without telling them I was ok." Tommy said

"Oh son what happened?" Carol asked

"Mom, I got a letter from Kim and she broke it off with me." Tommy said

"Aww son I am so sorry. I know you really cared for her." Carol said

"You know I did really care for her but I am over it now. I put a lot of what I was feeling off when we first moved here cause I thought she could make me happy and I was wrong. There is someone out there I just have to wait till they come to me." Tommy said

"I love you son and no matter who you are with I will love you. You didn't have to date Kim to try and please your father and me." Carol said

"I know mom but I felt like I had to try I mean we were starting in a new town and dad's business was important I figured that they would change their mind knowing that his son was Bi." Tommy said

"Your father and I are very proud of you no matter who you chose to be with." Carol said

"Thanks mom." Tommy said giving his mom a hug.

"Ok well go wash up and get ready for dinner and by time you are finished your dad should be home and we can tell you what we can on your adoption." Carol said

"Ok mom, I love you." Tommy said as he ran to his room and closed the door and looked at the pictures of him and Kim and took them and threw them in the trash. The only one he kept with her in it was the one this him and the whole original gang and the one with Adam, Rocky and Aisha. Tommy went into his bathroom and got ready for dinner his parents had agreed to tell him everything they know about his birth parents. He needed to find something out to keep his mind off of everything that was happening to his heart. Maybe if he can see about his birth family then he'll keep his mind off of his heart break. Changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a tang top he walked down stairs just as his father walked in the door.

"Hey son how was your day?" Alex asked

"Oh it was ok. I went after Jase's weight lifting record. But was cut short when I received a letter from Kim. She broke up with me." Tommy said

"Oh son I am so sorry. You don't seem to upset about that." Alex asked

"Honestly I am not I seen it coming." Tommy said

"Well let's hope you can be true to yourself now. I miss seeing you happy." Alex said

"Dad what are you talking about I was happy?" Tommy said

"Yeah you were till Jason left then you were a shell of happy. I know you loved Kim but not as much as you did Jason." Alex said as Tommy couldn't believe his ears had his father picked up on what he was truly hiding.

"Like I told mom I did it for you figuring your business partners would give you trouble if I was anything but straight." Tommy said as Alex finally realized just how much his son had sacrificed since moving to Angel Grove.

"Son I love you the way you are. If you are with a man or a woman then as long as you are happy then I am. Do you have feelings for Jason I mean more the then friends?" Alex asked as Tommy stood there looking at his dad he had missed talking to his parents about his relationships. They never did yell or punish him when they found him making out with Scott back in LA.

"Yeah I do, but nothing can become of it, he's in another country." Tommy said

"It will work it's self out if it's meant to be. Come on let's eat I am starved and well tell you what we know and what we have." Alex said as they headed into the dining room to find Carol finished setting the table. The three sat at the table and ate as a family as they talked about Tommy's day and his project.

"So I know that I am adopted. How old was I when you brought me home?" Tommy asked

"You were five weeks old. You ended up at the adoption agency after a week, the police couldn't locate any of your parent's family. It seems they didn't have the right identification on them. There was this huge accident and both your parents were kill instantly it was a miracle that you survived. There is one more thing we were told about this after we signed the papers. But you have a twin sister who was adopted two weeks before." Carol said as Tommy sat there listing he couldn't believe he had a sister a twin sister at that. He wondered just what she looked like if she looked like him or slightly different.

"The agency tried to keep you together but the people who adopted your sister only wanted one and she was the only girl. Were sorry we didn't get there earlier or we would have taken you both instead of separating you." Alex said

"No mom, dad it's ok I am glad that you wanted me. And that you are willing to let me try and find them. What about my name what was it?" Tommy asked

"The same we never changed it, just your last name. Your birth certificate had you listed as Thomas James Trueheart. And you were born in Stone Canyon Medical." Alex said

"You are part Native American back then we looked at records to see if we could find anything out but nothing. Who knows there might be more info out there today? Were behind you 100% if you want to look for your birth family." Carol said

"Wow maybe tomorrow after school I'll head to Stone Canyon city hall and see what I can find out." Tommy said

"Do you want one of to go with you in case you get lost?" Carol asked

"No I'll ask Adam or Rocky to go with me that's where there originally from." Tommy said as he looked and seen it was 7pm he had about two hours till he could call Jase.

"I'll clean up why don't you two go relax and then I'll get started on my work and I need to call Jase at 9." Tommy said

"You really miss him don't you?" Carol asked

"Yeah Mom I do. It's like a part of me has been missing." Tommy said as his parents left the papers on the table and went to the living room. He took all the dishes and cleaned them off and stuck them in the dishwasher. After cleaning the kitchen he grabbed the papers and then went to his room to gather everything he needed for tomorrow. Once everything was ready he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Park residence." She said

"Hello Mrs. Park is Adam around its Tommy." Tommy said

"Sure sweetie hold on…Adam dear Tommy is on the phone." Mrs. Park said as Tommy waited till Adam picked up the phone.

"Hey man what's up you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah I am better I am sorry I left the way I did but I needed to think." Tommy said

"It's cool we were all really worried about you." Adam said

"I know I am sorry, it really shocked me and I needed to get out." Tommy said

"It's all good as long as you are ok." Adam said

"I am better I am over it somewhat I'll tell you more tomorrow, So on to my next question are you busy after school tomorrow?" Tommy asked

"Um no I just have to work on my family project why? Adam asked

"Well I need an escort to Stone Canyon City Hall. You know I told you all I was adopted well it turns out I was born at Stone Canyon Medical Center and ready for this I have a twin sister." Tommy said

"What wow how did you find that out?" Adam asked

"Um the adoption agency had us both but my sister was adopted by a family who only wanted a girl. Mom and dad said if they were two weeks earlier they would have us both." Tommy said

"Wow yeah I'll be your guide." Adam said as Tommy seen it was a little after nine.

"Hey I have go I need to make a call to Jase." Tommy said

"Ok Dude see you tomorrow. Tell him I said hi." Adam said as they hung up.

**Please Feed back is welcome. Let me know what you think good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No they do not belong to me. But I like creating them in my world. They belong to Saban Brands. This is slash if you don't like turn back now. All mistakes are mine. And as mentioned in a review I should have mentioned that this was AU, I am sorry for forgetting that little fact.**

Tommy had to get ready to tell Jase everything he just hoped he could get through it. He was calling to tell him about the letter and then of course what he found out about having a twin sister and then maybe if he had enough courage he would tell him about his feelings. Knowing that if he didn't return them that at least they didn't have to see one another every day. Sitting on his bed he turned the TV off and the radio on and got himself ready. Dialing the number that he called every week some time more than that.

"Hey Bro what's up?" he asked

"Hey Jase did I wake you?" Tommy asked knowing full well he didn't wake Jason up. Jason was up every morning at 6am because classes started at 8am.

"No just had my coffee so what's up there?" Jason asked

"Um a hell of a lot. I so wanted to call you earlier but I had to restrain myself." Tommy said

"You know that you can call me at any time." Jason said

"I know you told me I could but it was 3 in the morning." Tommy replied.

"Ok Tommy what's going on it has to be serious." Jason said as Tommy knew he was over it no matter what laid ahead he was going to tell Jason how he felt.

"Um where to start. You want the heartbreaking news, the good news or the possibly end of a friendship news." Tommy said

"Wow all this shocking stuff in one day. Well how about you tell everything in any order you want. I am here for you bro. All our classes were cancelled today due to a small accident in the science lab." Jason said

"Ok well here goes. Um I tried to break your record at the Youth Center today." Tommy said as Jason cut him off

"You tried to break my record how did that go?" Jason asked with a smile on his face as he remembered the day he beat Bulk's record and the fact it took two tries.

"Not so well got interrupted by a letter. It was from Kim and she well she broke up with me." Tommy said

"Wait, she what…how could she do that to you…Tommy what happened?" Jason asked

"I don't know bro I thought everything was going good we were talking once a day writing one or two letters a week. Then last week nothing and only one call." Tommy said

"Wow that's not like her I wonder why she did it?" Jason asked

"Don't know bro, I got a letter today and she sent it to the Youth Center of all places not my house the fuckin Youth Center." Tommy said

"Oh damn how could, she do that. I am going to have to have a serious talk with her. Why would anyone want to break up with you you're an amazing person great looking and…" Jason said

"Um… you going to continue bro." Tommy said with a smile

"Na you continue I am just really pissed at her right now." Jason said

"Don't worry about it bro, she broke up with me and like she did I am moving on. What really gets me is what she said and I quote '_You have always been my best friend, in some ways you're like a brother, something has happened here that I can't quite explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time, Tommy I have meant someone else. Tommy you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I have found the person I belong with, he's wonderful, kind, and caring you'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for hurting you, but I have to follow my heart._

_I will always care about you Tommy, please forgive me.' _ A brother bro she thought of me as a brother." Tommy said

"Are you serious she called you her best friend and a brother, then the nerve to tell you that you would like him? Oh bro I am so sorry I wish there was something I could do. How are you handling it?" Jason asked

"I am good I went to the lake and thought things over and tore the letter up and left it. Once I came home I talked with mom and dad and they miss the old me and want me happy. I finally told them the real reason I started to date Kim. Dad said it would never matter as long as I was happy." Tommy said

"Hey I told you so, so are you going to try with another girl or follow your heart?" Jason asked as Tommy knew that, that part of the conversation would have to wait till last.

"I am going to follow my heart one way or the other. So on to my next news while doing my family tree project I found out more about me being adopted." Tommy said

"Well that's cool I mean you always wanted to know about your birth parents and now you can." Jason said thinking at _least maybe he'll have real siblings and I can tell him the truth. _

"Well as it turns out I do have a twin sister." Tommy said

"What are you kidding a sister how do you know that already" Jason asked

"Well apparently mom and dad know more and they told me everything they were planning on telling me on my birthday this year. But um…well I was born at Stone Canyon Medical on November 3rd and my birth name was Thomas James Trueheart." Tommy said

"Bro that's all some you are part Native American. You said you always had a feeling, but knew for sure when you guys had to find the Zeo crystals. Didn't you say you meant a man names Sam Trueheart during your quest?" Jason asked

"Yeah, well Adam is going to take me to City Hall in Stone Canyon tomorrow after school and I find out more." Tommy said

"How come your parents didn't take you and your sister?" Jason asked

"Well they would have if they came two weeks prior. Apparently another couple came in and wanted to adopt a little girl. They were trying to keep us together but they didn't want to take us both. Mom and dad wished they had been two weeks sooner than I could have grown up with my sister." Tommy said

"Well at least you know you have a sister out there, a twin at that. Hmm man I wonder what she looks like." Jason said as Tommy knew that Jason would never return his feelings.

"A female version of me of course." Tommy said as Jason smiled knowing this was one of his chances to try it out.

"Yeah probably but you'll still be hotter." Jason said as Tommy blushed could it be that Jason liked him.

"Why thanks bro I take that as a compliment." Tommy said "You're not so bad yourself."

"Aww thanks man. I was hoping that you would." Jason said "So what about your parents."

"That is the sad part um...well I know that my parents are dead. Apparently they were in LA and were in an accident. My sister and I survived but both our parents were killed instantly. The police tried for over a week to find family but nothing turned up. So we were put into forester care and then adopted." Tommy said

"Well at least you know where to look now and if you were born in Stone Canyon that means that your family could be from the res east of Angel Grove. Stone Canyon Medical is closer to the res then Angel Grove Memorial." Jason said

"You know I never thought of that. See it is times like this that I miss you being here." Tommy said

"I miss you to bro so much." Jason said.

"So how about you what's new with you and the guys." Tommy asked

"Um we just got back from Paris we had a Summit meeting there last week. The traveling from country to country is the only thing about this whole experience I liked. I really miss my family and friends." Jason said

"I know I wished that I could have seen you the last time you were home. I hated that I had to go to my aunt's wedding." Tommy said

"It's all good maybe I can see you this time I come home." Jason said

"You're coming home when bro?" Tommy asked as he started getting that butterfly effect in his stomach.

"Um two weeks this summer for my parents Anniversary." Jason said

"Cool I can't wait. So you seeing anybody?" Tommy asked hoping that the answer was no but if he was then he would deal with it.

"No I had dated a cute blond named Jamie." Jason said

"Well that's great did you two have anything in common?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we did we both ran away from our problems." Jason said

"What problems could you have had well beside Zedd and Rita?" Tommy asked

"Um there was one thing that was bugging me, But Jamie and me we had a lot in common but it just didn't work out." Jason said

"I am sorry I hope you find someone." Tommy said

"I will all in due time. So now that you told me the heart breaking news as well as the good news what about that other. I don't know if I like the sounds of it." Jason said as Tommy was nervous about telling him.

"Look Jase I told you that I have known since I was 14 that I was Bi and I had a boyfriend before I came to Angel Grove." Tommy said

"Yeah I know you dated Kim because you didn't want your dad or mom to get flack for having a Bi son." Jason said "But that's not what you wanted is it?"

"No breaking up with Scott was hard but I did it to his face and knew I would never see him again and I was ok with that, and cause I meant you and the gang. You guys took my mind off of everything and I got by." Tommy said

"So who is the friend that you have a thing for and are afraid it would ruin your friendship?" Jason asked as he was hoping it was him. Trini and Zack were the only ones who knew he was gay besides his parents. He told his parents before he left for Switzerland and they were ok with it.

"Well that's the thing my mom hinted around to and well my dad hit the nail on the head. I guess I wasn't as slick as I thought when it came to my feeling." Tommy said

"Ok so who is it that you have these feelings for bro?" Jason asked as there was a knock at his door.

"Um in all honesty…Hey Mom what's up?" Tommy asked

"Honey I know you two miss each other but your two hours were up fifteen minutes ago sorry." Mom said as I Tommy looked at the clock and seen it was after eleven.

"Ok…Look Jase I have to go our two hours are up, I meant what I said I do really miss you I wish you were back here in Angel Grove. I love you bro." Tommy said

"I miss you as well. I love you too Tommy I'll talk to you later." Jason said as they both hug up quickly Tommy was lost in what was just said. He and Jase had always said I love you bro when they hung up but tonight Jason said his name instead of bro. Tommy wondered if it was just his imagining it or could Jase have feelings for him too.

_Switzerland_

Jason hung up the phone and just sat there had he really told Tommy he would be hotter. It still haunted him that he left home and Angel Grove because he couldn't tell his best friend that he had feeling for him. Ever since he first seen Tommy and the two fought against one another in that tournament he had a thing for him. Over time it grew into something more and was planning on doing something till Rita interfered and turned him evil. Even after him and the gang saved him and got him to fight with them he still wanted him. Then came the hardest thing ever he lost the green powers and Tommy left to deal. What he didn't know was the he and Kim were dating it wasn't till Kim got a letter from Tommy that Jason found out they were dating. Over the next few weeks it was hard seeing Kim talk about Tommy and how she missed him. Then Zordon brought him back and he was the white ranger. A part of him was so happy to have him back that he never cared that he was no longer the leader. But it soon became too painful to watched Kim and Tommy allover one another. Then he heard about the peace conference and he signed up. Just as he was about to walk away from the table Trini and Zack saw him and they two signed up. It wasn't till after they arrived here in Switzerland that he told Zack and Trini why he signed up.

_Flashback_

_"__Ok man were here you told us you would tell us the reason when we got here." Zack said as they three of us were sitting in Zack and mine's dorm room._

_"__Look you two what I am about to tell you only my parents know cause I had to tell them the reason I needed to leave Angel Grove." Jason said_

_"__Jase you are our best friend, hell like our brother nothing you say could change that." Trini said _

_"__Ok here goes. I have known for about two years now that I am gay." Jason said as both Trini and Zack looked to one another and started to laugh._

_"__Man is that it. Bro you are still our friend and Brother. Just cause you like guys don't mean a thing." Zack said _

_"__So you're not afraid that I like you?" Jason asked_

_"__Nope because I know I am not your type." Zack said _

_"__And what is his type?" Trini asked_

_"__Um someone who is tall dark curly hair and lives back in Angel Grove. He went from being our green enemy to our green friend to our white ranger. Right?" Zack asked as Jason couldn't say anything but all he could do was blush._

_"__Jason is he right?" Trini asked_

_"__Yeah he is. I have had a thing for Tommy since day one. But once it came out about him and Kim I knew I would never have the chance so I was ok with us being close like we were. But after a while it got too hard watching the two of them being together so I signed up for this." Jason said_

_"__Well no matter what we are still your friends and if you want to get yourself a boyfriend while were here go for it." Zack said _

_"__Thanks guys." Jason said as they three of them were now in a group hug._

_End Flashback_

"Morning Jase was that Tommy who called?" Zack asked

"Yeah and I am going to kill Kim." Jason said

"Huh why?" Zack said

"She broke up with him." Jason said as Zack smiled knowing that this could be Jase's chance at happiness.

"You are going to tell him right?" Zack asked

"I started to I mean when we talked he told me about is break up and about his family project the two of us were doing some flirting." Jason said as Zack sat down and looked across from him.

"What happened?" Zack asked

"You know we always end our phone calls with I love you bro. Well he told me that and I took the chance and said I love you too Tommy." Jason said

"Oh god what did he say?" Zack asked

"Nothing we both hung up. As long as he's not seeing someone I am going to tell him this summer when I go home." Jason said

"Good it's about time. Jase I love you but if you date another guy like Jamie and Dan I might kill you." Zack said "Now why were you going to hurt Kim?"  
"She broke up with him through a letter. And sent it to the youth center instead of his house." Jason said

"What how could she do that?" Zack asked

"It don't know but what really gets to me is what she told him. She told him that he was her best friend and like a brother. Then went on to tell him that this new guy kind, caring and wonderful and that Tommy would like him." Jason said

"No way it's one thing to break up with someone but through a letter and to tell him that he would like the new guy." Zack said

"I know I haven't talked to Kim in a while and now I am not sure how I could without blowing up at her." Jason said

"I don't blame you. So if you go home and you tell him and he returns your feelings will you be back?" Zack asked

"I don't know I mean if he returns them and want to give it a try then I might stay home I wouldn't want to put him through that long distance again. Plus I would go crazy here alone like now not being able to talk to him." Jason said

"Well may I be the first to say. Congratulations." Zack said

"Thanks man so what's up for today?" Jason asked

"Nothing catching up on some work. You?" Zack asked

"Um don't know might call home to talk to my parents." Jason said as he and Zack went to their own rooms to get ready for the day. Jason knew that if Tommy returned his feeling he wasn't coming back but he needed to make sure that his parents were ok with it. Jason knows how hard his parents worked to allow him to be here and to get the experience he had gotten.

**Please Feed back is welcome. Let me know what you think good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for the long wait on the third chapter any and all mistakes are mine. Please remember that this is story is AU and contains Slash.

Tommy had agreed to meet Adam at the Youth Center after school so that they could ride over to Stone Canyon. He walked into find everyone but Adam sitting at the so called ranger table. He walked over to the table and Kat was the first one up and hugged him as he just smiled. He knew that Kat had a thing for him but he was over trying to be something he's not. He wanted to be in love with one person and now that he knows he's coming home this summer he couldn't wait.

"So Tommy you have been quite today everything ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah look guys, I will admit that after the letter yesterday I was kind of bummed but after talking to my parents and then to Jase I am better. Infect I am completely over it she broke up with me and moved on then so can I." Tommy said as he took his seat next to Billy and Rocky.

"So what are you and Adam up too this afternoon?" Tanya said

"Um well last night when my parents told me about my birth parents and gave me my birth certificate I found out I have a twin sister. The adoption agency tried to keep us together but a couple came in two weeks before them and wanted a little girl. Mom and dad said if they had been there two weeks earlier than I could have grown up with my sister they would have taken us both." Tommy said

"Wow that's too cool. So why Stone Canyon?" Rocky asked

"Um we were born at Stone Canyon Medical. And Jase made a good point last night. If I was born there then there might be a chance that I have family on the res just east of Angel Grove." Tommy said

"What about your birth name?" Billy asked

"Well they kept it the same. I was born Thomas James Trueheart. They just gave me there last name." Tommy said as Adam walked through the door.

"Hey man sorry I am late you ready?" Adam asked as he approached the table and standing behind Tanya.

"Hey babe." Tanya said as she leaned her head back and Adam leaned down the two shared a sweet kiss.

"Hey." Adam said as Tommy got up and they headed out to Adam's jeep. The two were just about out of town when Adam looked over and noticed that Tommy looked a little more at ease then yesterday.

"Ok man we have an hour and a half drive tell me about what you said last night." Adam said

"Ok well here goes. There is only three people who know what I am about to tell you and that's my parents and Jase." Tommy said as Adam kept his eyes on the road but put his hand on Tommy's shoulder letting him know he was there.

"Tommy nothing you could say could change the fact that you my friend. So spill." Adam said

"Ok I have known since I was 14 that I was Bi. My parents caught me with my boyfriend Scott and they have been cool ever since. When we moved from LA to Angel Grove I broke up with Scott knowing that I most likely never see him again." Tommy said

"So what made you date Kim?" Adam asked as Tommy hated to use them as the excuse but that's why he did it.

"My dad. He was just starting a new job and I didn't want him to get flack because his son was bi so I went after the girl to keep the perfect family image." Tommy said as Adam had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"So you and your friendship with Jase you wish it was more. I mean don't get me wrong it's just the way you talk about him I just figured that you might like him." Adam said as Tommy blushed thinking about that fact that Adam picked up on and he never really got to see him and Jason truly together.

"Yeah when we first moved here, he was the first to welcome me and be my friend. I wanted nothing more than to ask him out only at the welcome party I heard dad's boss say something about a gay couple that worked for his brother. And I didn't want to put dad through that." Tommy said

"What about now that he's more secure in the business. Are you going to tell him?" Adam asked

"Yeah I almost told him last night during our weekly two hour phone call but we ran out of time and mom made me get off. And the best part Dad hit the nail on the head and said that I have been happy but not as happy as I was when Jason was home. So dad knows that I have a thing for Jase and is ok with it as long as I am happy." Tommy said

"What about you're real family what if they can't handle you being Bi?" Adam asked

"Then it was nice to meet them but I am not changing who I am or love just to please them when my parents and you accept me for who I am." Tommy said

"Are you going to tell the others?" Adam asked as Tommy sat there thinking he could tell Billy and him not have a problem with it cause his uncle is in a gay relationship and has been for ten years.

"I know I can tell Billy his' got an uncle who's been in relationship for over ten years so I know he won't have problem but everyone else I am not sure." Tommy said as Adam smiled and laughed

"Well you can tell Rocko. He won't judge you cause if he does then I'll tell Ricky. His brother would kick his ass after all Rocky was the only one who stood by him in the beginning." Adam said as Tommy smiled knowing that he could tell his best friends about his huge secret.

"I think I will have to pull the two aside and tell them before I tell the girls." Tommy said

"That's a good idea. Wow this place has change a bit." Adam said

"Oh my god is that your guys old school?" Tommy asked as Adam looked over to the state of the art school.

"Yeah the school was built two years before we started high school. It was ok but to high tech. I was glad we moved." Adam said as we pulled up to a huge building "Well here we are City Hall."

"Good let's go in." Tommy said as the two walked up the steps and into the building. Tommy was getting more and more nervous than he should have been. Once they were are the desk Tommy was shell shocked about almost finding out what he's always wanted to know.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked

"Yes my friend here would like to look at some records he's got a school project and his adopted parents gave him his birth records but he was trying to see if he could find more." Adam said

"Ok I just need you to both sign in and I'll get you badges." She said as Tommy signed his name and Adam followed him. The women looked at the names and then back at the boys.

"Adam Park I know that name um…" She started

"I use to go to school with your son Curt he and I were on the baseball team. We moved almost two years ago." Adam said

"Ahh ok well here you go and everything you will need is in room six." She said as the two boys entered the room and Tommy was lost in what to do next.

"Adam I don't know what to do next." Tommy said

"Ok I'll help. Do you know your parents' Names?" Adam asked

"Yeah Sarah Jane Lahote and David James Trueheart." Tommy said

"Ok you start looking into them two and I'll see if I can find anything on you and your twin sister." Adam said as Tommy went to the computer and Adam went to the file cabinets. Tommy entered in his mom's name and got a hit on a marriage license to a David James Trueheart. They got married in March of 78'. Looking on he then found the death certificate for them both dated November 20th 1981 that was only 17 days after they were born. The tears started to well up in his eyes as he realized that his parents never really got the chance to know him and his sister. Looking at the death certificates he saw that his dad has a brother named Sam Trueheart. Tommy continued to look for more on parents but was coming up empty. So then he started to look up some info what would be his Uncle Sam. He came upon an address that was on the res that was just east of Angel Grove Jason was right. He knew where to find his family now only to find out about his sister. Tommy turned off the computer and turned to see Adam with a pile of papers.

He was looking through and writing down everything he could that could help him.

"So Adam you find anything?" Tommy asked

"Just that you and your sister were born on November 3rd, she is five minutes older then you. Her name is Laura Jean Trueheart and that you two have an older brother named David Michael Trueheart. So you have a brother and a sister. And ready for this your brother lives with a relative on the res an uncle…" Adam said as Tommy cut him off.

"Sam Trueheart. He's dad's brother I have his address. I can't believe this I have family and now I am not sure on how to go about." Tommy said

"Well we have everything you need to do your project let's wait till after school and if you want I'll go with you out to the res and we'll find your family." Adam said

"Thanks Adam this means a lot to me. I just really wish Jase could be here with me but all in due time." Tommy said

"What's that mean is he coming home?" Adam asked

"Yeah this summer for two weeks it's his parent's anniversary. I plan on telling him my feeling if I don't do it before then." Tommy said

"Well I'll be the first to say good luck and Cognates." Adam said as they left City Hall. They were almost to Adam's Jeep when he heard his name.

"Adam Park. Thought I would never see you again." He said as Tommy watched as Adam stiffened up. Both of them turning around and Adam tensed up seeing Greg and his gang. Greg looked at the tall long haired man who was with Adam and he looked familiar.

"Greg what can I do for you." Adam said as Greg was taken aback by Adam's boldness.

"I see you finally dumped your friends and got someone new to hang with told you that Rocky was no good. Probably turned out like his fag of a brother." Greg said as Tommy saw Adam's features change to pissed off and he's only seen it a few time over the last two years.

"You know Greg Rocky is still my best friend and always will be you will always be a bully." Adam said as Greg stood up to him and Adam was not backing down.

"You think you would have learned your lesson." Greg said

"I think you four should back off." Tommy said and

"Who is going to stop us you and Adam here, sorry it's four on two I still like our odds." Greg said

"No but how about these odds, how about four on four." He said as Adam smiled and Tommy was glad that he was here they turned to see Rocky and Billy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rocky the cocksucker." Greg said as his friends laughed.

"I still see you are a bully. Leave my friends alone." Rocky said as he and Billy stood next to Tommy and Adam.

"Greg if you know what is good for you, you'll leave you know we can take you." Adam said

"Oh you two could beat a fly." Mark said as a group of kids walked up to them and the lady looked toward Tommy and smiled.

"Hello Sensei Oliver." She said

"Mrs. Jones how are you. How is Jack doing?" Tommy asked

"I am good and so is Jack the new Sensei is working out great but he misses you." Mrs. Jones said

"I miss him too he was a great student." Tommy said as the lady looked to the other boys who were standing across from Tommy and his friends.

"You know Tommy here is a 4th degree black belt." Mrs. Jones said

"Greg let's go." Mark said as they all left and Tommy smiled at the women.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones I appreciate that." Tommy said

"No problem dear." Mrs. Jones walked away and the other's smiled as Tommy was glad he didn't have to fight.

"So what brought you two here? Better yet how?" Adam asked

"Um well we felt a bit left out you two left and the girls went shopping so Billy I popped over." Rocky said

"Cool so how about you two join us I was going to show Tommy the river." Adam said as the four of the walked to Adam's jeep and they were off to the river where the boys hung out when they lived here. Once there Adam and Rocky walked down the trail as Billy and Tommy followed. Once they were sitting on the river bank Tommy smiled knowing that this was Adam's way of giving him the privacy to tell the others.

"Ok Adam we only ever came here to have heart to heart's so what' going on?" Rocky said

"I think that Adam brought us here so I could tell you two something. I told him on the drive over. And I know that I can trust you two, you will be added to the list of four others who know." Tommy said

"Who else besides Adam knows what you are about to tell us?" Billy asked

"Um well both my parents, Jason, Adam and now you two. So here goes, I have known since I was 14 that I was Bi but mainly I prefer men. I had a boyfriend in LA and my parents caught me with him and they talked to me. They were ok with it as long as I was happy then they were. When I moved to Angel Grove I broke up with Scott not wanting to do the long distance thing. Once here I fell for someone but never acted on due to hearing my dad's boss down a gay couple. I didn't want my dad to have to take any flack so I dated Kim." Tommy said as Rocky and Billy both smiled that's when Tommy knew it would be ok.

"Well Tommy due to my Uncle you know that I am ok with your lifestyle choice." Billy said as Rocky smiled as well.

"And you know if I wasn't ok with it my brother would kick my ass. I was the first to support him when he came out to us. So it's cool with me you are still my friend." Rocky said

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it. Billy I knew that you would be ok with it, and Rocky after I told Adam he told me that you would understand cause of your brother. I just am not sure how to tell the girl's especially Kat she seems to have a thing for me and she is so not my type." Tommy said

"So who is your type, I mean if you don't mind?" Rocky asked

"Um well…" Tommy started as Billy smirked

"I know. Brown hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders and he's in Switzerland." Billy said as Rocky and Adam both smiled as Tommy blushed just thinking about how Billy described Jason.  
"Oh god are you serious?" Rocky asked as Tommy knew that his dad knew and so did Adam.

"Yeah I have more than brotherly feeling for Jase. And I have a feeling he feels the same. Last night when we talked we both flirted a lot and we usually end every phone call with love you bro. But when I said that he said I love you too Tommy instead of bro. Plus a lot of other things were said during the call. All I know is when he comes home this summer I am telling him." Tommy said

"Good for you Tommy. You and Jason have always been there for one another. You're meant to be." Billy said

"Thanks you guys it means a lot to know you are all behind me." Tommy said as they all sat and talked for another hour or so till Rocky said it was getting late and they needed to get home for dinner. The four of them piled back into the jeep and left Stone Canyon and back to Angel Grove.

Please feel free to leave feedback I love hearing it all the good and the bad.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the long wait on the forth chapter any and all mistakes are mine. Please remember that this is story is AU and contains Slash.

Tommy was sitting in his bedroom doing his homework. He had only a two weeks left of this school year. He had learned so much from doing his family history report. He found out that he had an uncle, brother and a twin sister. The guys had agreed to go with Tommy the week after school was out to the res to find his uncle and brother. His parents were away for the weekend and felt that they could trust Tommy home alone. It was Saturday afternoon and he had a packed morning with teaching two classes and then a workout with Adam, Tanya, and Kat. Kat had asked him to stay and eat lunch but all he wanted to do was go home and catch up on his homework he was behind on thanks to King Mondo. Over the past few weeks he's been trying to bring up little concepts to see how Tanya and Kat would react to him being Bi. But they had either not gotten the hint or they ignored it. Tommy wanted his whole team to know but at this point he couldn't risk losing a teammate because of his orientation. Tommy was walking down the steps when he heard the doorbell he changed directions to head to the door. Pulling the door open he was shocked to see this girl standing on his porch. She was just a few inches shorter, long jet black hair and big brown eyes. She was a female version of himself she had to be his twin, it was just like Jason had said a few weeks ago.

"Hi I am looking for Thomas Oliver, you must be him." She said

"I am. But everyone calls me Tommy. And you must be Laura my twin sister?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I am Laura Ashmore, boy this is weird." Laura said

"Please come in." Tommy said as he moved to let her into his home and showed her to the living room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure water please." Laura said as Tommy walked out to the kitchen couldn't believe that his twin sister was sitting in his living room. Grabbing two bottles of water he walked back out to the living room to see Laura looking at the family pictures.

"There the best parents I could have hoped for." Tommy said

"They look like they really love you even adore you." Laura said

"Mom tried for three years and couldn't get pregnant and Dad suggested adoption. They went to the agency and brought me home. I have known since I was 10 that I was adopted." Tommy said

"My parents told me when they divorced three years ago." Laura said as the two sat there not knowing what to say. Tommy looked at his sister and wondered if she knew about their brother and uncle.

"So how did you find me?" Tommy asked

"Um my mom died of cancer last year and she told me that I had a twin brother. That she was sorry that she and Dad couldn't afford to take us both. But she told me the name of her lawyer who had everything I would need to find my real family. She had your parents' names and I found there address thanks to your dad working at the Law office that represented my mom." Laura said

"Oh Laura I am so sorry you lost your mom. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost either of my parents. I mean I don't remember our parents but then to lose the only ones I know you must have been devastated." Tommy said

"It was but I figured that Dad would be there and he was when I mention trying to find my birth family he was all for it. He helped me a great deal with trying to help me find Uncle Sam. Once I found him I also found out we had an older brother." Laura said

"Named David after Dad." Tommy said

"So were you, you and Dad share a middle name?" Laura said

"Yeah we do and you and Mom have the same middle name. What are they like?" Tommy asked

"Um Uncle Sam and David?" Laura asked

"Yeah I was planning after school was out to go out to the res to try and find them." Tommy said

"Well Uncle Sam is well he's the shaman of the tribe. He's very wise and old fashion." Laura said as Tommy thought about the fact that Sam might not accept him.

"What about David?" Tommy asked

"Oh well you and he look so much alike it's scary you would think that you two were the twins instead of us. But David is amazing when I first meant him last year he took to me right away. I drove right onto the res and asked for Sam Trueheart's home and when I got there David was home. When I told him who I was he was shocked yet I could tell he was happy as well. We talked and agreed that I would come back the following week and meet Sam who was out on a quest. David and I found that we had so much in common." Laura said

"Wow they sound amazing I can't wait to meet them. So what about you where do you live?" Tommy asked

"Um we live up in Reefside. I love it there but it's such a drive when I want to see David and Sam I try to get down once a week but with School it's really hard. What about you did you always live here?" Laura asked

"No I grew up in LA most of my life till three years ago when my Dad got offered a new job so we moved here. I was a little upset about it at first but once we got here I fell in love with this place. I have made some great friends and I wouldn't change it for anything. How about you?" Tommy asked

"Um I grew up in Reefside my mom was from there. Even after she and Dad got divorced we stayed. Dad bought a house just three miles away from where mom lived. I had some friends but I was a loner I kept to myself." Laura said

"What did you do for fun?" Tommy asked

"Um I took karate I am a 4th degree black belt and just recently I started taekwondo. Dad wanted me to be able to protect myself. And I love to play softball. How about you?" Laura asked

"I um am a 5th degree black belt in karate too, I have been at it since I was four, I also teach at the local Youth Center. And I played football the last two years. Other than that I love just hanging out with my friends." Tommy said as he watched as Laura got up and looked at a few pictures.

"Are these them?" Laura asked holding up a picture of the original gang.

"Yeah this is Billy he's a genius and when he talks you can tell by the big words but very cool he's changed so much since I meant him, this is Kim she's a gymnast she left for Florida to train for the Pan Globe's, this is Trini she was just as smart as Billy she was our translator when Billy said something we didn't understand she would kind of dumb it down for us. This is Zack he's a jokester and a fanatic dancer. You could always get a laugh out of him no matter what kind of mood you were in. And that is Jason he's my best friend he was the first one to befriend me and helped me adjust to living here in Angel Grove. I use to have these horrible nightmares and if I called him no matter with time of day or night he would talk to me and listen. Trini, Zack and Jason left two years ago to be a part of the peace conference in Switzerland." Tommy said

"Wow what a great bunch of friends I wish I had that. What about his one it has Billy, Kim and you with three other's." Laura asked

"Um this is Adam when he first moved her he was very shy and quiet and not very outgoing, then this is Aisha she was a very protective like a mama bear, and that his Rocky he's always making jokes and is a bottomless pit the boy loves to eat but he stays very fit with his karate. They became part of our group when Jason, Trini and Zack left. And here is our two newest friends, Tanya she's from Africa and has only been here three months. And this is Kat she's from Australia she's been here about seven months." Tommy said

"So you have a girlfriend?" Laura asked as Tommy knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Um not anymore. I dated Kim for almost two years she recently broke up with me through a letter." Tommy said

"Are you kidding how rude. Want me to go to Florida and beat her ass." Laura said as Tommy laughed.

"No it's good I only dated her to make it easier on my parents. See I have known since I was 14 that I was Bi. My parents caught me making out with my boyfriend and they were ok with it as long as I was happy. When we moved here I hear my dad's boss make a bad comment about Gay's so I opted for dating the girl when I wasn't happy about it." Tommy said as he watched his sister sit there taking everything in.

"Well I can honestly say that it doesn't matter to me. So your friends are hot which one do you like?" Laura asked as Tommy blushed knowing that he just meant her and she knew him.

"Yeah there is but I haven't told him yet I will this summer when he comes home." Tommy said as Laura watched him looking at the picture.

"You know I meet David at a diner just outside of Stone Canyon when we get together. Maybe next time I can get him to meet me here at the Youth Center and you two can finally meet. What do you say?" Laura asked

"That would be so cool." Tommy said as the phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hey Son how is it going did you eat dinner yet?" Mom asked

"No mom not yet I was visiting with my sister." Tommy said as it got quite on the other end of the phone. "Mom you there?"

"Yeah how did you find her?" Mom asked

"I didn't she found me and we have been talking all afternoon." Tommy said

"Honey it's almost 7 at night." Mom said as I looked over to see the clock. "Are you going to call Jason tonight?"

"Um no I might tomorrow I send him a quick email letting him know." Tommy said

"Ok just please eat and tell your sister that when your father and I get back we would like to meet her. What about your brother?" Mom asked

"She had told me a lot about him and were planning on meeting when you called." Tommy said

"Well I'll let you get back to it. I love you son." Mom said

"I love you too Mom." Tommy said as they hung up and he turned to see Laura getting ready to leave.

"I must get going I didn't realize how last it was. Beside by the sound of it you have a phone date with Jason. Tommy I know we only just meant but I feel like I have known you my whole life. Tell him that you are in love with him I am not sure how David or Sam will take it but just know that I think it's great. I love you Bro." Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him.

"I love you too sis. So call me when you want to get together." Tommy said

"I will but next time I see you I want you happy so tell lover boy you like him." Laura said as she smiled and walked out to her car. Tommy stood there and watched as his sister left he couldn't believe that he got to meet his sister. And she was right he had to tell Jase about his feeling they were starting to get to him. Tommy went into the kitchen and put his supper into the oven and let it cook while he made sure everything was locked up. After his food was heated up he walked to his room and waited this was the week that Jason called him. Tonight was going to be the night he told Jason the truth and he knew how a lot of flirting just as he was taking his last bite the phone rang.

"Hello handsome." Tommy said waiting to see how Jason would respond.

"Hey Sexy what's up?" Jason asked with a smile hearing Tommy call him handsome, he just hoped he didn't go too far calling him sexy because danm he was.

"Na if anyone is Sexy it's you bro." Tommy said as he blushed thinking Jason was flirting back.

"No way quite selling yourself short. Tommy you are an amazing guys and you are sexy in every way and whoever tells you otherwise isn't worth your time. So how was your week?" Jason asked

"Um it was good you will never believe what happened today." Tommy said

"Well I am all ear's tell me I love your voice." Jason said as Tommy again couldn't help the butterfly feeling in his stomach.

"I got a visit from my sister today, she just showed up on my door step." Tommy said

"Wow she came to you what does she look like?" Jason asked

"Um you were right a female version of me. I mean the only difference is she has jet black hair. Oh god Jase she's amazing you would believe how much she and I have in common. She is a 4th degree black belt in karate and just started taekwondo." Tommy said

"Wow she sounds amazing. Does she know your brother and uncle?" Jason asked

"Yeah she's known David for almost a year now. And Uncle Sam she said is very old fashion. He's the shaman on the res." Tommy said

"See I told you that it would all come together all in time. So did she say anything about how she found you?" Jason asked

"Yeah her mom has cancer and as she was on her death bed she told Laura about her lawyer who had all the info she needed to find David and me." Tommy said

"Oh wow so where does she live?" Jason asked

"Up in Reefside with her Dad. That's where she grew up and still lives. She said she found out she was adopted three years ago when her parents divorced." Tommy said

"Well it sounds like she and you had a great night. What did you tell her about you?" Jason asked

"Um she saw the picture Mom has up of all of us. She asked about you guys so I told her about all my friends. Then she asked if I was seeing anyone I told her that Kim just broke up with me." Tommy said

"So what did she say?" Jason asked

"She wanted to know if I wanted her to go to Florida and kick her ass. I thought it was cool but told her no it was cool. Bro she's great and she is arranging a day that David and I can meet. Then as she was leaving she said I love you bro." Tommy said

"Wow Tommy that's great." Jason said "Did you tell her about you?"

"Yeah she said she was ok with it, Bro she's really down to earth you would like her a lot." Tommy said hoping that he would take the bait.

"I am sure I would but I like you more." Jason said

"Jase…I…" Tommy stopped he want to tell him but was scared. Then all the kind words from Adam, Billy, Rocky and his sister he knew he could do it.

"Tommy you ok I am sorry about what I said if it…" Jason started but Tommy cut him off.

"No Jason don't I like you too. I always have I don't know what I was thinking going out with Kim when the one I really wanted was you. If you don't want to see me or talk to me I understand." Tommy said

"No Bro I like you too so much. Tell you what when I come home we'll talk more I meant what I said a few weeks ago. I love you Tommy." Jason said

"I love you too Jase. Can't wait till you come home." Tommy said

"Me either I was somewhat dreading coming home cause I was going to tell you how I felt." Jason said

"Well you have nothing to worry about I love you too." Tommy said with a huge smile.

"Wait the heartbreaking, good news and friendship breaking were you going to tell me you liked me?" Jason asked

"Yeah I was going too then Mom popped in and told me I had to get off. I wanted to tell you first but Adam took a guess and got it right as did Billy." Tommy said

"Well I want to tell you first but that night after we hung up Zack kind of cornered me and took it upon himself to take the same guess." Jason said

"Well I am glad it's out in the open about our feelings. I really can't wait till you get home." Tommy said

"Two weeks. I land the day after your last day of school. Come over for dinner that night please." Jason asked

"What about your parents shouldn't you spend time with them?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, but they know about my feelings for you. Please make my first day home amazing and you can spend the night and we can talk about us." Jason said

"Ok I am in, and I can't wait till I see you again." Tommy said

"Me too. Tommy I hate to do this but I have a class to teach I have to go I love you Tommy so much don't forget that." Jason said

"I love you too Jase I have for so long I can't wait till I can tell you the truth about everything. I'll see you in two weeks." Tommy said as they hung up and he was so happy that he had finally told Jason the truth about everything and that he feels the same for him. Tommy cleaned up his desk as he took it all down to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher and headed to bed knowing he was going to have good dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**No they do not belong to me. But I like creating them in my world. They belong to Saban Brands. This is slash if you don't like turn back now. All mistakes are mine.** **Please remember that this is story is AU and contains Slash.**

Everyone was sitting around the Youth Center just trying to relax a bit from this morning fight. Tommy and Adam were on the floor going through a kata. Tanya and Kat sat at the table looking up on the boys as they worked up a sweat. Billy and Rocky were also sitting there watching the girls as they drooled over the guys.

"So Kat have you asked Tommy if he would go to the dance with you yet." Tanya asked

"No I haven't had the chance we have all been busy and I haven't had a free minute." Kat said

"Tanya you ask Adam if he would go with you?" Rocky asked

"No but it's a givin I mean he is my boyfriend so." Tanya said

"Yeah but just like you girls we'd be hurt if our girlfriend didn't ask us. Just because were currently dating doesn't mean I wouldn't wanted to be asked. Wouldn't you want asked." Billy said

"You know Billy you are right I'll ask him. So do you two have dates?" Tanya asked

"Not me." Rocky said

"Um yeah I do and you all will meet her at the dance." Billy said as he looked over to see that Tommy and Adam were done and heading to the back to shower and change.

"Well they are done when they come back out we'll ask them." Kat said as Billy looked over to Rocky knowing that Tommy really didn't want to date Kat. The four of them were just sitting there minding their own business when Billy and Rocky both gasped.

"Billy you see that?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I do. You think it could be them." Billy said

"What are you two talking about?" Tanya said as she and Kat turned around to see what the two boys were looking at and there standing in the entrance was an older male who had the same features as Tommy and then a girl who looked like Tommy but with jet black hair. The girl looked around as if she was looking for some on when she found four of Tommy's friends. She leaned over and said something to David and they started to walk to the table when Laura heard her name.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked walking up to Laura.

"Hey Bro I called but you didn't answer so I called your house and your mom said you were here. I was calling to see if you wanted to meet David. So here we are I hope you don't mind." Laura said

"No not at all." Tommy said looking at the boy standing with Laura who looked almost like him.

"David this our brother Thomas but he goes by Tommy, Tommy this is David." Laura said as David held out his hand to his baby brother.

"Nice to finally meet you Tommy, Laura has told Sam and me so much about you." David said with a smile "Your sprit animal is the falcon."

"Um yeah how did you know?" Tommy asked as Laura smiled

"Remember I told you Sam is a shaman well he has been teaching David some things." Laura said

"It shows in your eyes, just as Laura's has. But you don't seem so surprised about it either" David said

"I found out last year during Ninja quest I took with some friends." Tommy said

"Let me guess all but the two females right?" David asked

"Yeah they weren't with us last year. There fairly new to our group." Tommy said

"I can see they have animals as sprit guides but the one isn't so pure." David said

"So sis what's yours?" Tommy asked

"Um a Panther. David and Sam had me go out on a vision quest last summer." Laura said

"Wow, what about you David what is yours?" Tommy asked

"I am one with the mighty lion." David said

"That's too cool." Tommy said

"When we first walked in I didn't see you, but recognized your friends from the pictures I was about to head over there." Laura said as Tommy turned to see his friends looking at him and his siblings. Not realizing that Adam wasn't beside him anymore that he was alone with David and Laura he smiled.

"Come on let me introduce you to my friends then if you want we can go and talk?" Tommy said

"We can stay with your friends they can tell us about you in their words." David said as Tommy nodded and they walked over to the table.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my brother David and twin sister Laura. David, Laura these are my friends Billy." Tommy said

"Hello nice to meet you." Billy said

"This is Rocky." Tommy said

"Hey nice to meet you." Rocky said

"That's Adam." Tommy said

"How do you do." Adam said

"This is Tanya." Tommy said

"Hello." Tanya said

"And this is Kat." Tommy said

"Hi nice to meet you both." Kat said

"Nice to meet you all Tommy has told me so much about you all and how important you are to him." Laura said

"Yes it's nice to see that our young Falcon has such great friends." David said

"Falcon." Billy said

"Yes it is Tommy's sprit animal as Laura's is the panther and mine is the lion." David said

"Wow that's great how do you do that?" Rocky asked

"Um… my Uncle is shaman out at the res and he has taught me how to tell what one's sprit animal is. And judging by looking at you three if I may." David asked

"Yeah sure if you can guess." Adam said

"Well let's see Billy you are one with the cunning wolf." David Said

"Unbelievable you are right?" Billy said

"And Rocky you are one with the mighty ape." David said with a smile as Rocky was in shock.

"Wow yeah that's right." Rocky said as David then set his eyes on Adam.

"And you Adam the wise and silent Frog." David said

"Oh god you got them all right this is amazing." Adam said

"I know the girls didn't go on the ninja quest we did but can you tell us there's?" Billy asked as David looked over to Tommy and he nodded.

"Um let's see you Tanya have the spirit of the Dik-Dik." David said

"What the hell is a Dik-Dik." Rocky asked

"It's a sweet looking small antelope. There so cute and I can relate." Tanya said

"And what about me?" Kat asked as David looked to his sister and brother and knew this might upset the blond young lady.

"You I see the spirit of the Tasmanian devil." David said

"Don't fret Kat just because it's a dark sprit it doesn't mean a thing." Laura said

"Yes my Uncle Sam his is a Snake." David said

"Anyhow if you don't mind me asking how did, you two find one another?" Adam asked

"Um Laura found me. I had no reason to go looking for them because when our parent's died we did not know that they were born. We had thought that they died along with our parents." David said

"When I found out that I had a twin brother and an older brother I couldn't help but want to find them both. I chose to find David first cause the address I had for Tommy was LA. Once I found out David was on the res I drove there and asked where to find him and the lady at the store just smiled and told me where to find him. When I knock on the door he had the same look that Tommy had on his when I showed up at his door Shock." Laura said

"When I opened the door I was floored to see her she looked so much like our mother that I was in aww. Then she told me her name and that I was her brother needless to say I was shocked but after talking to her a bit we clicked." David said

"Yeah when I opened my door and saw here standing there I was really shocked. I had talked to Jason and he had said I wonder if she was a female version of me. Then to see her standing on my front porch seeing the only big difference was the hair color. I invited her in and we talked for hours I mean it was a little after noon when she showed up then mom was calling and it was like 7 at night." Tommy said

"Hey bro I need a drink how about you I want a strawberry smoothie." Laura said

"Ohh me too." David said

"Come walk with me?" Laura asked Tommy as the two got up and walked to the bar.

"Hey Tommy what can I get…" Ernie stopped as he looked at the two standing there.

"Um Ernie I'd like you to meet my sister Laura, were twins and that over there with the guys is our brother David." Tommy said

"Wow I can see the family resemblance. So what can I get you?" Ernie asked

"Um two strawberry smoothies and a strawberry-banana smoothie." Tommy said as the two stood there and talked. Laura smiled and turned to look at Tommy's friends who was talking with their brother.

"So did you tell him?" Laura asked

"Um yeah I did after you left he called me." Tommy said as he smiled remembering the conversation he and Jason had.

"So tell me what happened?" Laura asked

"Well I answered the phone saying hello handsome, and he said hi sexy. I was shocked and said that I wasn't the sexy on he was and well he told me not to sell myself short. Then we talked about you and when I told him that he would really like you, he said that he was sure he would but he like me more. Then I said his name and he apologized for saying and I told him to stop that I liked him too I always have. And we agreed to talk more when he gets home I am going to his house for dinner. He arrives late Thursday night and I am going to his house on Friday and spending the night." Tommy said

"I am so happy for you. I just want you happy and from what you have told me you were only truly happy when he was around. I can't wait to meet the man who has stolen my little brother's heart." Laura said

"Ok look you may be five minutes older but were the same age. And I can't wait to introduce you to him either." Tommy said

"Are you going to tell David?" Laura asked

"I was hoping to tell him but I am not ready to tell the girls, I already know the guys are ok with it and know that I like Jason." Tommy said

"Talk to David he'll understand." Laura said

"Here you go." Ernie said as Tommy handed him the money for their smoothies. The two walked back to the table to find their brother laughing his ass off.

"Do I want to know?" Tommy asked

"Oh we were just telling him about the time you and Adam got lost in the desert." Rocky said

"Look I was hurt and had gotten sand in my eyes. Adam had just moved to Angel Grove." Tommy said

"But it was still funny." Billy said

"How about the time that Tommy and Rocky were chasing after Mr. Anderson's baby whose stroller got away and was going down the hill toward the lake." Adam said

"What about the time we were helping with building the house and he couldn't find the nail gun that was sitting two feet away from him." Kat said

"Oh yeah make fun of me for that. I was not the one whose dad owns a construction company that Jason. Tools and I don't mix unless I can use them to fix a car." Tommy said

"Hey specking of which I heard from my mom that Jason's coming home the end of this week." Billy said

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you all, he comes home late Thursday and I am going Friday to have dinner and hang out." Tommy said

"What about the dance?" Kat asked

"Um no I hadn't planned on it. I want to spend time with Jase." Tommy said as Kat smiled and looked up again.

"Oh ok. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go with me is all." Kat said

"Sorry Kat but I can't, I haven't seen Jase in two years and he's coming home only for two weeks." Tommy said looking at his sister and brother

"Tommy you ok?" David asked noticing the change in his brother's attitude.

"Um yeah, David can I talk to you a minute I need to tell you something." Tommy said as they got up and walked to the other side of the youth center.

"Ok Tommy what's going on you changed when Kat somewhat asked you out." David said

"Yeah there is something that Kat and Tanya don't know. I already told Laura last week and wasn't sure how to tell you but I need to come out and say it." Tommy said looking back to his sister who was smiling back at him.

"Well I am sure whatever it is nothing will change you are still my brother and that's it." David said as Tommy knew that this was it.

"Ok I have known since I was 14 that I was bi-sexual. I had a boyfriend and everything my parents even caught me with him and were ok with it. When we moved here to Angel Grove I heard my dad's boss talking badly on about a gay couple who worked for his brother. So I chose to date Kim and I was never truly happy." Tommy said as David looked over at this friends at the table and smiled.

"So if the guys know about you being Bi then why not the girls?" David asked

"Well the guys I have known longer than the girls Kat has only been here for nine months and Tanya only three. I am not sure I trust them all like that." Tommy said

"I do not blame you, so is there someone you like?" David asked as he looked into Tommy's eyes. Tommy couldn't help but smile wide and bright thinking about Jason and that he likes him back.

"Um, yeah there is his name is Jason. He's my best friend, when I first moved here he was the first to greet me and become my friend then some bad stuff happened and well he stood by me every step of the way. I never realized just how much I liked him till he left." Tommy said

"Why did he leave?" David asked

"He signed up for the youth peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. He and two of our other friends were chosen to go. And after he left is when I really felt like I had lost something very special." Tommy said

"Well I am happy for you Young Falcon. I would like to meet him sometime soon to make sure he's good enough for you." David said as Tommy blushed at the thought of David threating Jason.

"Thanks Bro, I am glad that I told you and you except me as I am." Tommy said as the two hugged. They then walked back over to the table and saw that Kat and Tanya had left.

"Hey where did the girls go to?" Tommy asked

"They went shopping for Friday." Adam said

"Well it was nice meeting you all but It's getting late I have to get back to the Res before 5. Sam is going out of town and I have to feed the horses and get the evening chores done." David said

"It was great meeting you David. Don't be a stranger any sibling of Tommy's is a friend of ours." Adam said

"Thank you and I am looking forward to getting to know you all. Tommy we'll have to set up a time to have you come out to the Res and meet Sam." David said

"Will do Bro I can't wait." Tommy said

"Bye guys nice meeting you all." Laura said

"Nice meeting you too." Billy said

"Same here." Adam said

"Very nice to meet you Laura." Rocky said

"All right Bro I will try and call you later as long as your phone isn't dead." Laura said

"Ok Bye sis." Tommy said as he and Laura hugged. Tommy stood with Adam, Rocky, and Billy as he watched as they left the Youth Center.

AN:A **dik-dik** is a small antelope in the genus _**Madoqua**_ that lives in the bushlands of eastern and southern Africa.


End file.
